Das Ich
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Harusnya Yunho... Harusnya Yunho yang dipeluk sedemikian erat oleh Jaejoong."/YunJae.


_**Tittle : **__**Das Ich**___

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hanabusa Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Romance, family, angst, hurt, drama, ga jelas seperti yang buat =="**_

_**Rate : M? **_

_**Cast : Umma dan Appa ^_^ and The Others**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story **__**and Jung Hyunno are mine,**__** NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. **__**Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, tanpa Yuuki edit soalnya lagi sakit malas.**_**Yang ga suka Appa dinistain jangan baca!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PENCERITAAN NGEBUT JADI JANGAN DIPROTES YA, JEBBAL….**_

_**Pastikan baca warningnya dulu**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, dia anakmu?"

Pemilik mata setajam musang yang terbingkai sepasang lensa kaca mata itu tersenyum sembari mengusap pelan kepala bocah serupa dirinya yang tengah asyik bermain dengan miniatur gundamnya, sesekali bocah tampan itu menguap lebar, "Namanya Jung Hyunno..."

"Benar-benar seorang Jung..."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Tiffany?"

"Jangan bahas itu dulu, _Hyung_! Ah... aku merindukan Joongie... Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa _Hyung_ tahu?"

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"_Hyungie_..." suara merdu itu menarik perhatian dua orang _namja_ yang sedari beberapa menit lalu bercengkerama.

"Joongie?"

_Doe_ _eyes_ itu membulat menatap sosok _namja_ yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi serupa dengan yang diperlihatkannya, kaget.

Bruk!

Dekapan hangat itu membuat si cantik yang tengah memegang amplop coklat besar itu kaku seketika, menyebabkan amplop malang itu jatuh begitu saja di atas lantai.

"Apa _Hyung_ yang memberitahumu kalau aku sudah pulang? Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sehat? Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar sama sekalu, hm?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu melepas pelukan _namja_ yang lima tahun lalu pernah menorehkan luka padanya itu pelan, matanya nanar menatap _namja_ tampan berkaca mata yang tengah memangku putra mereka. Ya, putra mereka.

"Tunggu! Sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal? Seingatku aku belum pernah mengenalkan kalian berdua secara langsung."

"Istri yang ku nikahi dan membuatku terusir dari kediaman Jung adalah Kim Jaejoong, Yun."

Mata setajam musang itu mendelik tidak percaya mendengar penuturan sang _hyung_, kakak yang berusia lima tahun lebih tua darinya, "M... _MWO_?!"

"Ibu Hyunno adalah Joongiemu..."

"_Hyung_!"

"_Boo_, sepertinya _uri_ Hyunno sudah mengantuk." _Namja_ berkaca mata itu mengangkat bocah berusia empat tahun yang beberapa kali terlihat menguap sembari memeluk miniatur gundam kesayangannya, "Tidurkan _uri_ _aegya_, aku akan bicara pada Yunho."

Sosok cantik pemilik _doe_ _eyes_ dan _chery lips_ merekah itu mengambil putranya, membiarkan _namja_ yang lima tahun terakhir ini menemaninya mengarungi kerasnya dunia itu melumat bibir merah penuhnya sebelum berjalan ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan dua kakak beradik itu bicara.

"_Hyung_!"

"Apa?"

"Kau menikahi Joongie?" Jung Yunho. _Namja_ yang juga memiliki mata setajam musang itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan marah.

"_Ne_. _Waegurae_?"

"Kim Jaejoong adalah _namja_ _chingu_ku! Dan _Hyung_ tahu itu!" pekik Yunho tidak sabar.

"Kau lupa? Lima tahun yang lalu kau mencampakannya karena tergila-gila pada seorang _yeoja_ jalang bernama Tiffany, dan kini kau masih berani mengakuinya sebagai _namja_ _chingu_mu? Apakah urat malumu sudah putus, Jung Yunho?" _namja_ berkaca mata itu menatap sengit adik yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya, "Pulanglah... Semua tidak lagi sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu, Yun."

.

.

"Argh..." Jaejoong mengerang saat cairan hangat itu memenuhi ladang rahimnya yang mulai menumbuhkan tunas segar. _Namja_ cantik itu mendekap erat tubuh _namja_ yang berada di atas tubuhnya, memeluknya erat. Sangat erat, "Hiks... Hiks..."

"Apakah sakit, _Boo_?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong justru semakin mendekap erat suaminya, _namja_ yang menyelamatkannya dari hinanya aib yang sempat dirasakannya. Jaejoong semakin terisak keras hingga napasnya sedikit tersengal.

"_Hyungie_..."

"Aku di sini, _Boo_..."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan campakan aku... _Jebbal_..." pinta Jaejoong.

"_Aniyo_ _Boo... Ani_..."

"_Hyungie_..."

"_Ne_?"

"Rasanya sakit sekali..." lirih Jaejoong, "Ku mohon sentuh aku... Usir sakit ini..."

.

.

"_Lima tahun yang lalu Jaejoong datang ke rumah kita dan mengatakan kalau dia tengah mengandung anakmu. Sepertinya dia pulang sendiri dari Amerika tanpa ke-2 orang tuanya. Appa dan Umma sudah meminta padanya secara baik-baik untuk menggugurkan bayi itu tapi dia menolaknya. Dan hyung bodohmu itu memilh membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Ahra untuk menikahi namja tidak tahu malu itu. Benar-benar anak bodoh!"_

Yunho mengusap air matanya yang jatuh bercucuran. _Namja_ bermata musang itu menghujat dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dirinya yang dulu memutuskan Jaejoong hanya demi Tiffany yang ternyata tidak lebih dari perempuan murahan yang hanya memanfaatkan kekayaannya saja. Betapa bodohnya Yunho yang tidak melihat luka di mata indah Jaejoong kala itu dan membiarkan _namja_ cantik yang sudah dipacarinya sejak SMP itu pulang ke Korea sendirian bersama dengan penderitaan yang dibawanya.

"_Mian_ Joongie... Aku bodoh! Aku bodoh... _Mianhae_... Aku sudah jahat padamu... _Mianhae_..."

.

.

"_Aigoo_! Unno sebentar lagi jadi kakak kenapa masih meminta _Umma_ untuk memakaikan baju, hm?"

"_Appaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!" pekik bocah tampan berusia 4 tahun itu.

"Ckckckkc... Lihat-lihat..."

"_Umma_... _Appa_ nakal..." Jung Hyunno kecil merajuk karena digoda oleh sang ayah.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi setiap pagi sehingga bukan pemandangan baru baginya.

"_Boo_, kau terlihat sedikit pucat. Apa kita batalkan saja pergi pikniknya?"

"_Aniyo_ _Hyungie_..." jawab Jaejoong, "Minie bisa mengamuk bila Hyunno tidak ikut jalan-jalan bersamanya. Kalau Minie mengamuk aku juga yang repot karena Suie _hyung_ pasti akan menceramahiku habis-habisan."

"_Arra_..."

Park Changmin, putra pasangan Kim Junsu yang merupakan kakak Jaejoong dengan Park Yoochun yang kebetulan adalah klien suami Jaejoong. Minie begitu panggilannya berusia enam tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Hyunno. Dua bocah itu selalu menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka bersama, entah pergi piknik, jalan-jalan atau sekedar berkemah di belakang rumah saja.

"Lalu kenapa kita harus membawa bekal sebanyak ini?" _namja_ tampan berkaca mata itu menatap meja makannya yang dibenuhi oleh makanan.

"Apa _Hyungie_ lupa kalau Minie hobi makan?"

"Ah... _Ne_..."

"Selesai..." Jaejoong tersenyum menatap putra tampannya lekat-lekat, "Anak _Umma_ sudah setampan _Appa_..."

Ting Tong...

"Mereka sudah datang? Cepat sekali..." gumam Jaejoong.

"Minie _hyuuuuuungggg_..." Hyunno melompat dari atas kursi kemudian berlari penuh semangat menuju arah pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Hyunno bersemangat sekali... Apakah aku terlalu sibuk sehingga jarang meluangkan waktu untuk mengajak kalian liburan, _Boo_?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, mengusap wajah tampan suaminya pelan, "_Hyungie_ adalah suami dan ayah terbaik. _Gomawo_..." diciumnya bibir berbentuk hati itu sebelum berjalan menyusul putranya.

.

.

"_Ummaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_..."

Jeritan putranya membuat _namja_ tampan berkaca mata yang tengah menata bekal itu seketika lari dengan panik menuju arah pintu depan rumahnya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mata musangnya yang terbingkai lensa kaca mata itu membualat melihat apa yang terjadi. Di depan matanya adiknya sendiri nyaris menelanjangi istrinya. Amarahnya mendidih melihat memar pada sudut bibir dan pipi kiri istrinya, seingatnya beberapa menit yang lalu wajah indah itu masih baik-baik saja.

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... _Ummaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_..."

Tangisan sang putra membuat _namja_ tampan itu tersadar dari keterpakuannya.

Buk!

Sekali hantam mampu membuat Yunho tersungkur menubruk kaki sofa di belakangnya.

"Kau apakan kakak iparmu, Jung Yunho?!" bentak _namja_ berkaca mata itu murka, "Kau hampir menelanjangi kakak iparmu sendiri di depan anak berusia empat tahun! Apa kau gila?!"

"_Ummaaa_..." Hyunno yang ketakutan segera berlari menghampiri sang _Umma_, memeluk tubuh _Umma_nya yang gemetaran.

Yunho, _namja_ itu tersenyum meremehkan, menyeka noda darah di sudut bibirnya, "Dia bukan istrimu. Joongie milikku!"

"Jung Yunho!"

"U-Knwon _hyung_! Terimalah kenyataan! Joongie milikku! Hyunno putraku!"

"Kau gila!" _namja_ berkaca mata itu meraih kerah kemeja Yunho dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat, "Pergi dari rumahku dan jangan pernah kembali lagi! Atau... kau akan mati ditanganku! Aku tidak peduli bila kau adikku sekali pun..."

"Kau tidak akan bisa, _Hyung_... Aku akan mengambil apa yang akan menjadi milikku. Joongie dan Hyunno adalah milikku!"

Jung U-Know, kakak Jung Yunho itu dengan kalap memukul wajah adiknya sendiri berkali-kali. Hingga wajah Yunho memar dan berdarah.

"_Appa_!"

Jeritan Hyunno menyadarkan dua orang _namja_ dewasa yang tengah diliputi oleh amarah itu. U-Know melihat keadaan istrinya yang tengah gemetaran dan menangis ketakutan. Dengan langkah pelan _namja_ berkaca mata itu menghampiri istrinya.

"_Boo_..."

Greb!

"_Hyungie_..." Jaejoong segera menghambur dan memeluk tubuh suaminya erat, menumpahkan kesedihan dan ketakutannya.

Melihat semua itu Yunho bagaikan terhantam batu karang yang besar dan tajam. Hatinya sangat sakit, lebih sakit daripada lebam dan luka sobek yang didapatnya dari sang _hyung_. Air mata kurang ajar itu mengalir begitu saja melihat _namja_ cantik yang sejujurnya masih sangat dicintainya itu mendekap orang lain. Hatinya terajam sembilu mendengar sosok munggil itu memanggil _hyung_nya sendiri dengan panggilan _Appa_. Harusnya Yunho... Harusnya Yunho yang dipeluk sedemikian erat oleh Jaejoong, bukan U-Know. Harusnya Yunho yang dipanggil _Appa_ oleh Hyunno, bukan U-Know. Harusnya Yunho. Ya, Yunho... Seharusnya...

.

.

"_**Aku jatuh cinta pada Tiffany."**_

"_**Begitu? Aku mengerti. Semoga kau bahagia, Yun..."**_

"_**Gomawo Joongie... Maafkan aku..."**_

"_**Gwaechana... Nan gwaechana..."**_

Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

BRAK!

Bruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

_._

_._

Mata musang yang terbingkai kaca mata itu menatap selembar surat yang berada di atas meja ruang kerjanya. Surat cerai.

"Kau tidak mencintainya. Karena itu ceraikan dia dan biarkan Yunho bersamanya!"

"Tidak bisa..."

"Jung U-Know!"

"Jaejoong adalah istriku, dia bukan barang. Seperti apapun masa lalunya bersama Yunho semua itu sudah berakhir. Sekarang Kim Jaejoong adalah istri dari Jung U-Know."

"U-Know! Kau membantah _Appa_?"

"Anda sbahkan sudah mencoretku dari kartu keluarga anda, mendepakku dari keluarga anda. Tolong jangan usik keluargaku lagi lebih dari ini. Silahkan pergi..."

Plak!

"Dasar anak durhaka!"

.

.

"Joongie! Joongie!"

"_Appa_... _Ahjushi_ itu celam (seram)... Unno tidak mau ke cini (sini) lagi." Bocah berusia empat tahun itu mendekap erat leher ayahnya yang tengah menggendongnya, menatap ketakutan _ahjushi_ yang mirip dengan ayahnya, _ahjushi_ yang memanggil-manggil nama _Umma_nya, _ahjushi_ yang menghuni salah satu bilik ruangan yang berada di rumah sakit jiwa yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini sering didatanginya bersama dengan sang ayah.

"_Arraso_... _Kajja_ kita pulang. _Umma_ pasti sudah menunggu kita..."

.

.

"Hyeri sudah tidur, _Boo_?" U-know melepas kaca matanya usai menyelesaikan bacaannya, sebuah makalah kasus hukum yang akan ditanganinya sebagai seorang jaksa.

"Setelah menyusu selama 2 jam lamanya, akhirnya _uri_ _aegya_ tertidur." Jawab Jaejoong. Empat bulan yang lalu _namja_ cantik itu melahirkan seorang putri yang sangat cantik, buah cintanya dengan sang suami.

"_Uri_ Hyunno juga?"

"_Ne_. Hyunno tidur di kamar Hyeri. Katanya beruang kecil itu tidak mau kalau Minie _hyung_ mengambil adiknya."

"_Aigoo_..."

"_Hyungie_..."

"_Ne_?"

"Ku mohon sentuh aku! Hilangkan bekas Yunho dariku... Miliki aku..."

"_Boo_..."

.

.

"_**Joongie... Joongie..."**_

.

.

Andai semua manusia menyadari waktu tidak akan pernah berputar kembali, andai semua manusia menyadari semua tidak akan pernah sama lagi seperti masa lalu. Masa sekarang dan masa depan... sepahit apa pun, seberat apa pun dan bersama siapa pun nantinya, semua itu harus tetap di jalani, harus tetap dilalui walaupun getirnya hidup selalu mengintai... Tapi ingatlah, kebahagiaan akan datang pada waktu yang tepat.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Sunday, October 06, 2013

2:09:56 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
